


Благосклонность Первого маршала

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Визуал R - NC21 OE North and South 2020 [8]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Anal Sex, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: «Юстиниан много рассказывал о Вороне....брат ответил ему искренней привязанностью...»(Валентин, «Рассвет. Часть третья»)
Relationships: Roque Alva/Justin Pridd
Series: Визуал R - NC21 OE North and South 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903780
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Благосклонность Первого маршала

**Author's Note:**

> По клику на изображение оно откроется в большем размере в этом же окне, для возврата к работе нажмите «назад».

  
[ ](https://i.ibb.co/XYw6N1h/x336YUz.jpg)

       


По клику на превью откроется страница работы.  
По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213881) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214349) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215072) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215492) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216110) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216320) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216884) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217799) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217892)

  


УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903780" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/ynfF9TX/1-22.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение"/></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
